Les Lars
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: Le Fermier Hydroponique sourit doucement, songeant que la vie, malgré quelques sales moments lui avait bien sourit. Entre une femme merveilleuse, un fils ainé retrouvé, une belle-fille aussi adorable que sans-gène, un cadet qui savait écouter le Desert et un benjamin adopté, Cliegg Lars avait trouvé son équilibre.
Droit d'auteur : Rien à moi !

.

.

.

Les Lars

.

.

Le coucher des soleils doubles illuminait le ciel d'une palette de couleurs rosées et dorées. Des éclats de rires et des exclamations enjouées s'envolaient par la fenêtre ouverte d'une habitation semi-souterraine.

Un homme d'une petite cinquantaine d'années, sortit de la demeure et admira un instant le ciel avant de se diriger à pas lent vers le petit muret de pierre sèche qui servait de séparation entre son terrain et le reste de la plaine sableuse.

Il n'était pas d'une taille exceptionnelle mais il était tout de même imposant de par ses épaules carrées et son teint buriné par le soleil qui contrastait fortement avec ses iris d'un bleu pale. Ses yeux étaient encadrés de pâtes d'oies et ses cheveux foncés commençaient doucement à se veiner d'argent.

Il s'installa en silence aux coté d'un jeune adulte dont les cheveux auburn ondulaient jusqu'aux épaules.

« Tout va bien fils ? » Questionna le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer les soleils se coucher.

« Oui. Répondit-il finalement. Oui. Je suis enfin en paix. J'ai fait mon deuil. »

Le père sourit avant d'attraper son fils et de le serrer dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il était fier que son petit tourne enfin la page.

Le Fermier hydroponique sourit doucement, songeant que la vie, malgré quelques sales moments lui avait bien sourit.

Cliegg Lars avait rencontré Aika sur Ator, une planète-ville du Noyau. Le jeune homme était tombé raide dingue amoureux de la jolie rousse au caractère mordant. Il lui avait fait la cour un long moment avant qu'elle accepte de l'épouser.

Ils avaient alors coulé des jours paisibles sur Ator, même si quelques fois l'Appel du Désert résonnait fortement dans le sang de Cliegg. Le jeune homme qui travaillait comme mécanicien chez un petit réparateur de vaisseau venait d'avoir 25 ans lorsque sa moitié accoucha d'un magnifique petit garçon.

La recherche d'un prénom leur plaisant à tous les deux avait été très ardue mais finalement, Aika et lui étaient tombés d'accord sur deux noms assez semblables.

Obi-Wan était entré dans leur vie depuis six mois lorsqu'il y eut l'Accident. Toute la barre d'immeubles avait explosé à cause d'une conduite de gaz défectueuse. La déflagration avait tout simplement pulvérisé l'appartement du couple Lars.

Cliegg qui était au travail, était allé affolé à l'Hopital, dans l'espoir de retrouver son épouse et son fils. Aika et Obi-Wan étaient là, intacts excepté une grosse bosse pour la jeune maman. C'était un miracle ! Un miracle lié à la Force comme l'expliqua plus tard le Maitre Jedi Tholme au couple. Leur petit garçon était un Sensitif. Et un Sensitif puissant pour réussir à les protéger, lui et sa mère, d'une telle explosion.

Le Jedi Tholme voulait emmener Obi-Wan au Temple afin qu'il devienne un Jedi. Le couple ne voulait pas laisser leur enfant partir. Mais ils étaient également réalistes. Ils n'avaient plus rien. Cette explosion les avait privés de tout sauf de leur vie. Ils allaient devoir repartir à zéro et élever un enfant dans de telles circonstances n'était pas l'idéal. Obi-Wan aurait une bien meilleur vie au Temple.

Le Jedi était reparti avec leur fils. Aika et Cliegg avaient commencé à se battre pour retrouver leur vie d'avant. Mais il leur manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt… quelqu'un. Cliegg vit son épouse dépérir sans une salade sans eau et lui n'était guère en meilleur état.

En désespoir de cause, le couple prit un vaisseau pour Coruscant et alla au Temple Jedi supplier qu'on leur rende leur fils. Sur place après une attente infinie, une vieille Mon Calamari au visage plus ridée qu'une vieille pomme leur dit qu'un ton sec et cassant qu'il n'y avait aucun Obi-Wan Lars au Temple.

Cette annonce manqua de détruire Aika et Cliegg. Le désespoir frappa les jeunes parents avec violence. Le jeune homme décida sur un coup de tête de partir, loin du Temple, loin des Jedis qui lui avaient volé son fils, loin de la République.

Ses parents avaient été surprit de revoir leur fils. Aika s'était très rapidement bien entendu avec sa belle-mère et Gredda l'avait aidée à faire son deuil. Durant ce temps Cliegg se plongea dans le rude travail de fermier hydroponique afin d'étouffer sa peine. Lef qui était atteint de la Rouille des Sables s'éteint paisiblement, dans son sommeil, deux ans après le retour de son fils sur Tatooine. Cette perte, bien que prévue et anticipée peina lourdement Cliegg qui vit sa mère rejoindre son père quelques mois plus tard.

Sans Aika à ses cotés et le travail important demandé pour le bon fonctionnement de la ferme, Cliegg était certain qu'il se serait effondré. Heureusement, grâce au soutient constant de sa femme et à des voisins et amis fidèles, Cliegg avait remonté la pente.

L'exploitation marchait bien et s'agrandit même de cinq nouveaux vaporateurs d'humidités. Le travail, le temps et la présence rassurante du désert soignèrent les cœurs meurtris de Cliegg et Aika. La femme n'avait jamais vraiment comprit la relation étrange qui existait entre sa belle-famille et le Désert de Tatooine, mais elle l'avait acceptée. Elle avait également accepté le fait que son époux avait besoin quelques fois de disparaître dans l'immense étendue de sable pour ne revenir que plusieurs jours plus tard, épuisé mais apaisé. Cliegg était un fils du Désert et elle ne pouvait que faire avec.

La seconde grossesse d'Aika avait été une véritable surprise. Suite aux complications survenues lors de l'accouchement d'Obi-Wan, les médecins avaient été très pessimistes sur les possibilités d'une seconde grossesse. Cliegg avait couvé Aika comme une poule inquiète au grand amusement de sa femme et de ses amis. Le fermier se fichaient complètement de leur taquineries. Il voulaient juste que tout se passe bien.

Puis il y avait eut la chute. Aika était morte. Elle n'avait jamais vu son deuxième fils. Elle ne l'avait jamais tenu dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas nommé.

Cliegg avait été détruit. La vie était cruelle avec lui. Elle lui avait fait miroiter le bonheur avant de tout lui reprendre. S'il n'avait pas eut son petit bout, il aurait baissé les bras et se serait laisser mourir.

Owen était devenu le centre de l'existence de Cliegg. Le fermier ne quittait pas son petit bonhomme des yeux. Lorsqu'il partait faire le tour des vaporateurs, il prenait Owen avec lui, confortablement sanglé contre sa poitrine.

Le temps avait continué de s'écouler, apaisant la douleur. Owen grandissait bien. Il était un petit garçon plein d'énergie et incroyablement curieux. Et surtout, il était un fils du Désert, comme son père. Cliegg avait été heureux que Owen soit comme lui. Car de cette façon, les charlatans en robe ne pourrait pas lui prendre un autre fils.

Les Lars avaient passé de nombreuses nuits dans la Mer des Dunes à écouter le chant du Sable, à prévoir les tempêtes et à marcher, simplement, dans le Désert.

Ce fut lors d'une de leur expédition que le Sable leur hurla que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Un vaisseau s'était écrasé dans le désert et qu'ils devaient y aller. Cliegg avait laissé son fils de neuf ans à la Ferme des Darklighter avant de s'enfoncer dans la Mer des Dunes à dos de bunta.

Le vaisseau, un modèle inconnu de Cliegg, était un visiblement un chasseur stellaire d'une dizaine de mètres de longs équipé de trois canons-laser, deux canons ioniques et quatre lance-torpilles à proton. Une véritable machine de guerre qui ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Le vaisseau était encore occupé par ses pilotes, deux adolescents inconscients et en mauvais états. Le crash avait du être violent. Cliegg avait ramené les enfants et le vaisseau à sa ferme et avait demandé à son voisin qui avait quelques connaissances en médecine de venir voir si la vie des étrangers étaient en danger.

Le jeune humain, un garçon aux cheveux auburns rassemblés en une petite queue de cheval ridicule, avait eut un bras cassé à atterrissage et c'était tout. Sa compagne, une togruta à la peau orange foncé et aux lekkus blancs et bleus n'avait rien de cassé. Les deux adolescents avaient juste besoin de repos. Leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger.

Cliegg avait profité de l'inconscience de ses hôtes et de l'absence de son fils pour fouiller allègrement le vaisseau. Utilisant ses connaissances de mécanicien acquises sur Ator, il avait désactivé l'armement et avait fouillé la base de donnée du vaisseau. Le chasseur venait tout droit de Coruscant et plus précisément du Temple Jedi. Cliegg avait eut un gros choc en découvrant cette information. Mais le coup de grâce lui avait été donné par les données d'un datapad trouvé sous le siège du copilote.

Briser le mot de passe du datapad avait été très facile, comme si Cliegg le connaissait déjà, comme si quelqu'un lui avait soufflé à l'oreille.

L'instrument contenait de nombreuses cartes stellaires, des bestiaires, des cours de droits, des informations rédigées en une langues inconnues, des plans d'instruments mécaniques et également des dossiers médicaux. Le fermier passa rapidement sur celui de la jeune Togruta, apprenant son nom et son age. Puis il ouvrit celui du gamin humain.

Obi-Wan Lars, renommé Kenobi à son arrivée au Temple. Obi-Wan, son fils…

Cette nouvelle avait sonné Cliegg pour la journée.

Il avait demandé à Julia Darklighter si elle pouvait garder Owen quelques jours de plus. La matriarche du Clan avait accepté sans poser de questions.

Le fermier avait ensuite attendu le réveil des enfants. Plusieurs centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais lorsqu'Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux, il n'en posa aucunes et se contenta de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Les premiers jours de cohabitation avaient été étranges. Cliegg était à la fois fou de joie et terrifié de retrouver son fils perdu. Et Obi-Wan, après une vie entière comme apprenti Jedi, ne savait tout simplement pas comment gérer ses sentiments. Heureusement qu'il y avait Acelaa. La togruta qui n'avait absolument pas la même pudeur sentimentale que les deux hommes, aida son meilleur ami à trier le bordel qu'étaient ses émotions et poussa le fermier vers son fils.

 _« Aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quand, Obi à besoin d'un cadre, d'un repère. Lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il avait une famille, il n'a pas arrêté de la chercher. Il ne va pas vous repousser, jamais. Il a trop besoin de soutient pour en refuser… Aidez le, je vous en pris ! »_

Le ton et la lueur désespérée dans les yeux de Acelaa convainquit Cliegg que non, Obi-Wan n'allait pas se vexer s'il se mettait à le couver, rattrapant les seize années d'absences.

Lorsqu'Owen revint de chez les Darklighter, il fut surprit de rencontrer Obi-Wan et Acelaa. Surprit, mais ravi. Le jeune garçon adorait l'idée d'avoir un grand-frère et était très curieux à propos de Acelaa.

En quelques semaines, une routine agréable s'installa dans la ferme des Lars. Cliegg et Acelaa partaient tôt le matin pour vérifier les vaporateurs et récolter les champignons poussant sur ses mêmes vaporateurs.

Pendant ce temps Obi-Wan et Owen échangeaient sur la Force et le Désert, tentant d'apprendre à l'autre son domaine. Le fait est que les frères étaient très mauvais dans le domaine de l'autre mais ces échanges leur permis de se rapprocher et de se connaître.

L'après-midi Cliegg descendait dans les cavités souterraines situées sous la ferme avec Obi-Wan afin de s'occuper des cultures. Le père et le fils discutaient alors de tout et de rien. Cliegg transmettait son savoir à son fils aîné tandis qu'à l'étage, installée dans la cuisine, Acelaa instruisait Owen sur la géopolitique galactique, sur les différents systèmes stellaires ou sur la République tout en se battant contre ce foutu morceau de légume qui refusait de se laisser éplucher.

Tous les fermiers du Communauté des Salants du Grand Chott avaient entendu parlé du retour miraculeux du fils aîné Lars et de son amie non-humaine. Tous vinrent rendre visite à la petite famille pour voir les nouveaux et pour partager un peu du bonheur de la famille réunie.

La seule ombre sur le tableau était les ombres qui passaient parfois dans le regard d'Obi-Wan. Cliegg avait demandé, une fois à Acelaa ce qui avait blessé son fils.

La Togruta était restée calme à l'extérieur, mais le fermier commençait à connaître suffisamment Acelaa pour savoir que les mouvements sporadiques de ses lekkus étaient liés à un état d'énervement avancé.

 _« Les Jedis doivent protéger. C'est leur rôle. Et ils ont failli. »_

Le tableau qu'avait commencé à entrapercevoir Cliegg ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Il avait demandé exactement ce qui s'était passé mais Acelaa avait refusé de lui répondre directement.

 _«_ _C'était soit fuir, soit mourir. Et j_ _e ne laisserait pas mon meilleur ami mourir. Jamais. »_

Le regard absolument vide de Acelaa à ce moment là fit peur à Cliegg. C'était les yeux des gens ayant vécu l'enfer. Le fermier se jura de ne plus jamais amener le sujet sur le tapis et surtout de faire payer aux Jedis les souffrances de son fils et de son amie.

La présence des deux jeunes à la ferme aida grandement Cliegg. Outre deux paires de bras supplémentaires, il avait gagné deux coursiers ayant de très bonnes connaissances en combat et tout à fait capable de se défendre face à des Hommes des Sables. Le fermier les chargea de faire les trajets jusqu'à Mos Espa pour y vendre les légumes et autres produits de la ferme.

Lorsque Obi-Wan et Acelaa revinrent avec l'équivalent monétaire de quatre mille gallons d'eau et deux esclaves, Cliegg crut avoir une attaque. Lorsque son fils, tout fier lui expliqua qu'il avait gagné aux courses face à Gardulla la Hutt, le fermier s'énerva pour la première fois face à son enfant. Les Hutts étaient dangereux et moins on avait affaire à eux, mieux on se portait !

Obi-Wan lui expliqua que la Force l'avait guidé et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. La dispute entre le fils et le père dura une bonne semaine durant laquelle Acelaa et Owen s'occupèrent de Shmi et Anakin.

Shmi Skywalker était une jeune femme blonde qui ne croyait plus en rien. Le cadet Lars et la Togruta l'aidèrent à s'installer dans une petite chambre libre de la ferme. Cliegg, toujours fâché contre son fils mit de coté son mauvais caractère lorsqu'il alla, pour la première fois parler avec sa nouvelle « propriété ». Il donna à Shmi le vieux berceau qui était dans la remise fin qu'elle puise y installer Anakin, son garçon de huit mois. Il promis également à la jeune femme qu'il les libérerait, elle et son fils, dès que les deux ans limite seraient écoulés et qu'elle serait alors libre de partir où elle voudrait.

Shmi s'intégra très aisément à cette famille étrange qui l'avait achetée. Cliegg, qui était contre l'idée même de posséder un être humain, ou assimilé, traita Shmi comme un employé de ferme normal. Le fermier ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir lorsque les yeux de la femme s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'il lui donna sa première paye. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses jeunes années lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait Aika.

Il fallut plusieurs mois et de nombreux sous-entendu pas du tout subtils de Obi-Wan et Acelaa pour que le fils du Désert admette qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce bout de femme et qu'il voyait le petit Ani comme son fils.

Lorsque les deux ans se furent écoulés Cliegg tint sa promesse et libéra les deux Skywalkers. Shmi demanda alors si elle pouvait rester comme employée. Cliegg accepta avec un grand sourire. Il fallut deux mois supplémentaire pour que le fermier, poussé par ses deux fils et par la togruta malicieuse fasse sa demande.

Et Shmi et Anakin devinrent officiellement des Lars.

Puis sans que Cliegg s'en rende compte, Obi-Wan et Acelaa avaient vingt ans. Les deux jeunes gens qui étaient devenus plus que des amis décidèrent de quitter la ferme familiale. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison installées dans une oasis rocheuse située à une demie-journée de la ferme familiale et à trois heures de Anachore en speeder.

Les deux amants avaient passés quasiment un an à construire leur maison et à sécuriser le terrain autour. Le patriarche Lars avait offert deux vaporateurs d'humidités à Obi-Wan et Acelaa lors de leur déménagement. Ce geste qui était à un encouragement pour les deux jeunes gens à suivre leur voie avaient été accepté avec plaisir.

« Les garçons, le dessert est servi ! »

La voix de Shmi, résonnant dans la nuit sorti Cliegg de ses souvenirs. Le père de famille se releva et tendis sa main à son fils pour l'aider à se relever.

« Dépêchons nous, sans quoi ta femme aura fini le gâteau avant qu'on rejoigne la cuisine »

« Je pense qu'Anakin et Owen sont plus à craindre que Acelaa. »

Cliegg éclata de rire. Effectivement entre Owen qui, comme tout adolescent se respectant, ne vivait plus que pour manger et Anakin qui avait le bec sucré, le délicieux gâteau de Shmi avait peu de chance de survie.

.

.

.

Si j'ai des lecteurs intéressés (et que je trouve le temps), je construirais une fic de plusieurs chapitres autour de cet OS !


End file.
